


Elsie breakfast and Angel's shade of light

by littlestpumpkin



Category: Elsie Dinsmore - Martha Finley, Tess of the d'Urbervilles - Thomas Hardy
Genre: Breakfast, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, F/M, Longing, Love, Marriage, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestpumpkin/pseuds/littlestpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsie has breakfast, and it is difficult for them a time when she did not love Angel Clare to remember. The cries .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsie breakfast and Angel's shade of light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelyn_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_b/gifts).



> This is for evelyn_b, who has wonderful taste in everything and wanted Angel Clare with Elsie Dinsmore who I believe is from another book series or something. I don't know. I've never read either of those books. Here they are married.
> 
> Also, ENGLISH - GERMAN - DANISH - ENGLISH. Magic.

  
_One thing I don't know why_  
It doesn’t even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
\- Linkin Park

_The pigs stuck out their little feet and snored._  
\- Elizabeth Bishop

_(Wake me up)_  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
\- Amy Lee, Evanescence

_April is the cruellest month._  
\- T. S. Eliot

Elsie sat in the large dining at Roselands waiting for their breakfast. Anger Full sigh at the slow incompetence of their staff , Elsie took an empty silver tray and began admiring her reflection . " My are not we look nice today . " Elsie cooed at her reflection. " Elsie Dinsmore you stop preeninig all at once! This is not a beauty salon ! " Horace Dinsmore roared his rebellious daughter. Elsie rolled his eyes and let the plate on the floor. Your father "Fine, " she taunted in a completely unladylike manner . Her father had never understood it .

Elsie saw Angel from the window as he walked across the yard , his legs stride , extended without end, and his hand in search of the corresponding part, to take it . She had taken only his hand a few times ; If Angel suggested as he stood in front of the prison and listened to the drums announce her sister's death , when the priest to them in marriage. Elsie not to smile that day. Angels do not smile every day. Elsie sometimes depicted as his lips pulled back in a grin , before he touched it to her on their wedding day . She would have struggled to keep her smile on , hardly daring to believe that she could be so happy. But in the end , they would have failed luck Angel woman hiding properly.

Elsie went to the buffet and examined Pop Tarts that lay there. They seemed very sad when they had seen terrible things , and it worried her. She would never feed Angel for fishing. He had already been through so much pain. Putting pop tarts out of her head , they took a pitcher of water . " Hmmm ," she said , very satisfied. " Stoneware . Very heavy. Full fatal if used enough force . I will remember it. " But she would never use such violence against Angel . For the Angels was her sun , her moon , their stars . Your little chirping cricket , work carefully to approach a way of singing his little heart Cricket to her if she was gentle for him .

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me_

Her heart longed for his cricket song . 

After breakfast, Angel saw Elsie in the bedroom. She excited he finally here krig.

"Favorite Elsie, I have a confession to make before I come in," he said . He rubbed his hands. "Previously, before I decided to learn the ways of agriculture , I gather in London . It was there another woman, Elsie. I can not look at you en . I am ashamed so . I was with YOU."

He paused, eyes long Under the Long eyes half hidden. They grip his hand.

"Thank you tell me the truth , " she said softly. Tear slid down her cheek like a water falling .

"It's all right, Elsie darling. Oh Elsie, Weep not. No one can ever hurt you . I'm never going back . I will not allow that here." He hoists shuddering breath . "I love you . No, have not changed . It will never change, Elsie . I love you ."

And then HE shoves the blanket, and Shoving your skirt. And finally, the lips on your skin, smiling Angel.

 

_~~~the end~~~_


End file.
